


Buscando Lo Perdido

by Snail_inthe_club (ThatNeoNeonGrass)



Series: Miscellaneous Drabbles [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lost Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Model Chae Hyungwon, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeoNeonGrass/pseuds/Snail_inthe_club
Summary: Hyungwon busca lo que perdió.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: Miscellaneous Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918393
Kudos: 2





	Buscando Lo Perdido

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda fanfic que eacribo en español. Perdón si hay errores y porqué es corta. Escribí esto cómo las dos de la mañana y me tomo dos horas. Que es una decepción porque no escribe mucho en dos horas. Pero espero que les guste.

Esté era el momento. Mí corazón latía rápidamente. Tengo que tomar esté momento.

_"Te amo."_

Lo dije. Mi voz llenando el silencio que había. Él me miró. Sus ojos mirando a los míos.

_"¿Me amas o amas la idea de amarme?"_

Me pregunto con una triste sonrisa.

_"No importa tú respuesta. Yo no te puedo amar. No, yo no quiero amarte."_

Sentí como mi corazón se partía en dos. Pero lo dejé ir. Y creo que eso dolió más.

**~ 2 años después ~**

Chae Hyungwon. Uno de los modelos más adorado en Corea del Sur. Adorado por su belleza, a pesar de ser hombre. También adorado por su personalidad y su gentileza. Ha. Me doy gracia a mi mismo. 

Sí, soy un cara bonita. Pero no soy buena persona. No, cuando destruí el corazón de la única persona que pudo amar. 

Lee Minhyuk. Él era todo lo que yo quería. Un persona que brillaba como el sol. Alguien que le gustaba hacer las personas sonreír. Alguien que me amo. 

Y yo lo dejé ir. Y me pesa. Todos los días me pesa. Fui un imbécil. A lo mejor todavía lo soy. 

En ese entonces no quería distracciones. Y él era una distracción. Mi ambición para llegar a la cima de mi carrera era más grande. Más grande que su amor de él. 

¿Pero para que lo dejé ir? Si solo quedé sólo. Sólo en una industria que critican todo. En una industria adónde nunca eres suficiente. 

Sé que sí soy un imbécil.

****

Lo busco. Busco a alguien que a lo mejor ya no me quiera. Se escucha loco, pero así soy yo. Lo único que tengo fueron las pistas que el dejo.

_"_ _¿Así_ _que él fue_ _ti_ _novio?"_

Yoo Kihyun. Mi primera pista. Es un fotógrafo profesional. Tiene buena reputación. Aunque, nunca he trabajado con él. Pero Minhyuk lo conocía. 

_"Que chico tan directo. No, él nunca fue mi novio. Es_ _más_ _como_ _un_ _enemigo que quería."_

_"Ya veo."_

Antes de decir más, Kihyun habló de nuevo.

_"Si, lo_ _estás_ _buscado yo no te puedo ayudar. Hace dos años que no nos vemos._ _Aunque_ _, a_ _veces_ _me manda cartas de diferentes partes del mundo. Pero a lo mejor Im Changkyun te pueda ayudar."_

Allí está mi segunda pista. 

×××××

_"¿Tuvieron sexo?"_

Im Changkyun, la segunda pista. Él es un productor y compositor de música. Trabaja más detrás de cámaras. Pero tiene so propia música en su cuenta de SoundCloud. 

_"Qué asco. No, él es_ _más_ _como un hermano mayor para mí."_

_"Qué alivio."_

Él me quedo viendo por un momento.

_"No se adónde fue. Pero_ _Minhyuk_ _tenía muchas amistades. Son Shownu. Ellos dos es llevaban muy bien."_

Otra pista.

●●●●

Tercera pista, Son Shownu. Un coreógrafo popular. Hace coreógrafias para grupos de Kpop y vídeos en Youtube. 

_"Así que, ¿_ _fumaban_ _juntos?"_

_"No,_ _pero_ _sí_ _íbamos_ _a los bares juntos."_

_"Le encantaba el vino."_

_"Sí. Buen por mi parte no se_ _adónde_ _fue. Dos años sin verlo. Pero_ _también_ _íbamos_ _a los bares con_ _Shin Wonho."_

Ya saben el rollo, otra pista.

¤¤¤¤

ShinWonho, cuarta pista. Que cuerpo. Es cantante. Una de los cantantes sensacionales del momento.

_"¿Nunca lo golpeaste?"_

_"Jaja. No. Una que hubo momentos_ _adónde_ _si lo_ _quería_ _golpear."_

_"Él_ _podía_ _ser irritante a veces."_

_"De acuerdo. Bueno se que Minhyuk vivo con Lee Jooheon, un amigo de universidad, por un tiempo._ _Después_ _de allí él desapareció."_

Jooheon espero que tú seas mi última pista.

□■□■□

Lee Jooheon. Un rapero y compositor. Se dice que su música es lo único agresivo de él. 

_"Hyungwon. En realidad eres bello como decía Minhyuk."_

_"¿Cómo_ _sabías_ _que iba hablar de él?"_

_"¿Porque_ _más_ _me_ _vas_ _a buscar tú? Hyungwon lo que_ _tú_ _buscas esta en el mismo lugar_ _adónde_ _lo perdiste."_

¿Adónde lo perdí? Ya se adónde está. 

(^_^) (^_^)

Dos años. Me fui del país por dos años. Pero aún así nunca lo olvidé. Me fui sin decirle a mis amigos adiós. Bueno menos a Jooheon y Kihyun. Jooheon me convenció a viajar por un tiempo. Y a Kihyun a veces le escribía. 

Pero ya regresé. Regresé al mismo país y al mismo apartamento. Sólo le dicho a Jooheon. Todavía no les digo a los otras chicos. Aunque ni se si me quisieran ver después de desaparecer por dos años. 

Antes de poder hacer algo más sonó el timbre del apartamento. ¿Un visitante? Caminé hacia la puerta y sin revisar quien era la abrí. 

Quedé viendo a la persona en sorpresa. 

_"¿Hyungwon?"_

Lágrimas rondaban por su mejillas. Con su voz triste dijo.

_"Yo...yo...te mentí."_

Me sentía tan confundido. Y al mismo tiempo le quería limpiar sus lágrimas. No quería que lloraba.

_"Yo te amaba en ese momento."_

Se sintió como si se detuvo el tiempo. ¿En ese momento? ¿Cómo en ese día?

 _"Cuando mi dijiste que me amabas. En el estacionamiento del apartamento. En ese_ _momento_ _, yo también te amaba."_

Lo quedé viendo. Viendo como sus lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas. Viendo cómo igual de bello se miraba.

_"Yo todavía te amo."_

Con eso empezó su llanto de él. Está vez no me detuve y lo abracé. Y él me abarcó. Su abarcó era fuerte cómo si nunca me quiera dejar ir. Y tampoco lo quería dejar ir.

_"No te dejaré ir."_


End file.
